happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wish Star
Wish Star is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring *The star *Lime *Dime & Nickel *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Mime Plot One day, Dime and Nickel are heading to Lime's house. When they arrive, Dime and Nickel hear the sound of a big mess, and the duo soon enter quickly. Dime and Nickel open the door to Lime's room. Dime and Nickel are surprised, as Lime's many rooms are filled with various goods and appliances. Lime needs their help waking up. Dime and Nickel pull out Lime's hand. Lime is turned upside down, so that all the tools are out of the bag. Lime gathers the tools and put them in a magic bag, while some items are unusable. Nickel & Dime want to use the unused tool, but Lime says no because it can not be used. Nickel takes a black umbrella, then opens it. Lime orders him not to open it quickly, but it's too late. If it is opened, it will cause rain. Dime takes the gloves, then asks Lime. Lime says that those are fighting gloves. Dime tries to use it, but his own hands beat himself up. Dime and Nickel decided to bury the items somewhere deserted. Lime, Dime and Nickel bring the unnecessary items, then find an isolated place. Suddenly, there is something that falls from Lime's hands, which turns out to be a shining star. The shining star is then picked up by Dime. Dime asks Lime, then Lime says that it's an object called a "demand star". Lime will talk about the "demand star" more, but Dime and Nickel want to use it, Lime orders them not to panic. Lime also says that everything must be buried. Dime and Nickel feel disappointed, while Lime shows his happy face. Lifty sees the "demand star", which is dumped last. Lifty calls Shifty and informs him, planning to dig. Dime & Nickel also want to dig. When they meet, Lifty and Shifty end up being angry, while Dime and Nickel get scared and abandon the place. Lifty and Shifty are going to dig, but there are graves everywhere. Lifty & Shifty are not strong and get out of the grave. Dime and Nickel come back again to the graveyard. Dime calls the "demand star", causing the star to come out of the grave, and its face to appear, too. Lifty & Shifty are surprised, and they want to get it. Lifty & Shifty pursue Dime and Nickel. Dime and Nickel ask the star to hide them, so Lifty & Shifty cannot find the disappeared duo. It turns out that Dime and Nickel hide in trash cans, causing them to feel disgusted. Dime and Nickel go to their home. Dime and Nickel want to ask the star again, probably about pocket money. Lifty is climbing the utility poles, then calls the star, causing it to go to Lifty. Dime and Nickel finally decided to ask it, but it's too late. Dime and Nickel are curious where the star is. Nickel and Dime go to Lime's house, sprinting. Lime has his luck taken. Dime & Nickel are confused why it is taken. It's apparently because the star is often wrong. Meanwhile, Lifty wants some taiyaki (a kind of Japanese cake), but the star spawns a large tire into Lifty's stomach, and pops up trees underneath Lifty. Lifty shouts, and the tree punctures Lifty and kills him. Shifty is pleased to see Lifty dead, then he calls the star. In Shifty's house, Shifty wants to ask the "demand star" for some money, but the star ends up turning everything into a junkyard-esque interior. A piece of iron hits Shifty's head. Shifty is angry and he chases the star, feeling unhappy. Shifty smells himself in the bathroom. He is actually stink and wants to buy some perfume, so Shifty asks the star for some perfume. The star ends up causing flood. Shifty shouts, and the flooding brings him into the basement. Meanwhile, Mime has found the "demand star". When he touches it, the "demand star" starts moving and comes to life. Mime is so happy that he wants to ask for anything. Deaths *Lifty is impaled on the end of a tree. *Shifty is drowned in the basement. (not shown) Trivia *''Tai'' and yaki are Japanese words for tire and tree, respectively. *The "demand star" might be a reference to Tanabata (Star Festival). *Dime & Nickel made their first appearance in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes